Kim's Hot Dogs and Marshmallows
by captainkodak1
Summary: Hard to describe this one.  Kim tries to get Ron to eat.


**Kim's Hot dogs and Marshmallows  
By Captainkodak1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am Kim.  
Kim I am.

That Kim I am.  
That Kim I am.  
I love that Kim I am.

Do you like hot dogs with marshmallows?

I do not like them Kim I am.  
I do not like hot dogs and marshmallows.

Would you like them here or there?

I would not like them here or there.  
I would not like them anywhere.  
I do not like hot dogs with marshmallows  
I do not like them Kim I am.

Would you like them in a lair?  
Would you like them with a bear?

I would not like them in a lair.  
I would not like them with a bear.  
I would not like them here or there.  
I would not like them anywhere.  
I do not like hot dogs with marshmallows.  
I do not like them Kim I am.

Would you eat them with Monique?  
Would you eat them in a boutique?

Not in a lair.  
Not with a bear.  
Not with Monique.  
Not in a boutique.  
I would not eat them here or there.  
I would not eat them anywhere.  
I do not eat hot dogs with marshmallows.  
I do not like them Kim I am.

Would you please? Could you please?  
In a car?  
Eat them, eat them,  
Here they are.

I would not, could not in a car.

You may like them.  
You will see.

You may like them,  
On the sea.

I would not, could not on the sea.  
Not in a car! Now you leave me be!  
I do not like them with Monique.  
I do not like them in a boutique.  
I do not like them in a lair.  
I do not like them with a bear.  
I do not like them here or there.  
I do not like them anywhere.  
I do not like hot dogs with marshmallows.  
I do not like them Kim I am!

A tuxedo! A tuxedo!  
A tuxedo! A tuxedo!  
Would you? Could you?  
Wearing a tuxedo?

Not wearing a tuxedo, not on the sea  
Not in a car, Kim let me be.  
I would not could not with Monique.  
I would not could not in a boutique.  
I will not eat them with a bear.  
I will not eat them in a lair.  
I will not eat them here or there.  
I will not eat them anywhere.  
I do not eat hot dogs with marshmallows.  
I do not like them Kim I am.

Say!  
In the dark!  
Here in the dark!  
Would you could you in the dark?

I would not, could not,  
In the dark.

Would you? Could you?  
With Shego?  
I would not could not with Shego.  
Not in the dark, not wearing a tuxedo!  
Not in a car, not on the sea,  
I do not like them Kim you see.  
Not with a bear not with Monique.  
Not in a lair not in a boutique.  
I will not eat them here or there.  
I do not like them anywhere.  
I do not like hot dogs with marshmallows.  
I do not like them Kim I am.

Could you would you in the gym?

I would not, could not in the gym.

Would you could you on a limb?

I would not could not on a limb.I will not, will not in the gym.  
I will not eat them with Shego.  
I will not eat them wearing a tuxedo.  
Not in the dark, not on the sea.  
Not in a car, you let me be.  
I do not like them with Monique.  
I do not like them in a boutique.  
I will not eat them in a lair.  
I will not eat them with a bear.  
I do not like them here or there.  
I do not like them anywhere.  
I do not like hot dogs with marshmallows.  
I do not like them Kim I am.

You do not like them.  
So you say.  
Try them, try them.  
And you may.  
Try them and you may, I say

Kim,  
If you will let me be.  
I will try them.  
You will see

Say!  
I like hot dogs with marshmallows.  
I do I like them Kim I am.  
And I would eat them on a limb.  
And I would eat them in the gym.  
And I will eat them with Shego.  
And in the dark and wearing a tuxedo.  
And in a car and on the sea.  
They are so good so good you see.  
So I will eat them with Monique  
And I will eat them in a boutique  
And I will eat them in a lair  
And I will eat them with a bear  
And I will eat them here and there  
Say, I will eat them anywhere.  
I do so like hot dogs with marshmallows  
Thank you  
Thank you  
Kim I am.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, Ok, beat me with sticks, drop me in boiling oil, throw rocks if you want. I took a wonderful kid's book and did a horrible thing to it. I am sorry, but this idea hit me like running into a brick wall. Some of you may think I already have hit a brick wall with my head to come up with something like this. You should have seen the look that the librarian in the Children's section gave me when I told her the book I was looking for. That was priceless. I did tell her that I had challenged myself to write a parody of this story. She smiled nice and gave me the book. I found a neat website that allowed me to find most of the rhymes. I wish I could have some pictures to go with it. It would be so much better. Anyway, I hope you liked this one. It sure isn't going to replace the original, I don't have to worry about that. Write a review, flame me, blow me away, pat me on the back, shake my hand or call the nice men in the white coats for me. I could use the rest.

Don't forget to vote in the Fannie Awards. Support your favorite author and stories.

I had to make a slight change in the name. I didn't know there was a story already named Hot Dogs and Marshmallows.


End file.
